


Valentine's Day Prompts 2019

by Ghoul_Friday



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_Friday/pseuds/Ghoul_Friday
Summary: These are my contributions to ghostbcfandomevents' Valentine's Day Prompts.Sit back and enjoy my lame attempt at Ghoul love.





	1. Secret Admirer (Mountain)

At first, you didn't know what to make if it. A handful of dandelions sat in a small pile of loose dirt on the floor outside your shared bedroom door. With their white gnarled roots still attached, it looked as if someone had hastily pulled them right out of the dirt. Your brow furrowed in confusion as you let out a quiet “what the?” Picking up the weeds you dropped them in the glass of water that still sat on your bedside table. With the side of your hand, you brushed the dirt onto the cover of your school book and into the trash. 

You hadn't really given the surprise much thought until the next morning when an assortment of six river stones lay in the exact same spot. Each one was a different size and color but smoothed from the water’s current. They must've come from the river that ran just beyond the parish grounds because they were still slightly damp. After drying off the stones with the hem of your skirt, you arranged them next to the dandelions. 

Over the course of the week, your roommates had teased you mercilessly regarding the small collection of “garbage” as they put it, that you had mysteriously accumulated. Besides the weeds and stones; there were now different shaped leaves, a long red bird feather, a pinecone, and an arrowhead. 

You agreed that it was definitely strange, but it wasn’t garbage. It was oddly endearing and you found yourself getting excited each morning to see what your secret admirer has left you. You decided that with it being the seventh day, and also Valentine's Day that you would find out who this person was once and for all. With excitement you hadn’t felt since trying to sneak a peak of Santa; you set your morning alarm earlier than usual, dressed quickly, and waited from behind the closed door. Sure enough, just before 7 am, there was a faint rustling. 

“Gotcha!” you hollered flinging the door open and jumping into the hall. The person in question wasn't a person but rather a Ghoul. Crouched on his knees he looked up at you from beneath his silver horned mask, with frightened brown eyes blown wide in shock. 

You had been here just under a year and you still had a terrible time telling the Ghouls apart. But this one you knew. He was of the Earth element with the nickname of Mountain and it was easy to see why. He stood well over six feet with wide shoulders and a broad back. He had legs that seemed to go on for miles. He spent most of his time outside, with his siblings or behind his drum kit. He worked hard to not get noticed despite his height, but to you he was unmistakable.

You weren't an official Sister of Sin yet, having not taken your vows, so interactions with Ghouls were minimal bordering on nonexistent. But that didn't stop any gossip from fellow students, and it definitely didn’t stop any late night fantasies. 

From the floor, he continued to gap up at you as if he was seeing a human for the first time. Unbeknownst to you, his heart was jackhammering in his ears and all coherent thought went out the window the second you opened the door. 

“Hi. Umm. What are you doing?” he continued to gawk at you. “Are those for me?” you gestured to the latest gift he had been arranging on the floor. 

“Um.” He had practiced this only moments ago in the garden. He paced back and forth wearing down the grass while racking his brain for what could be an appropriate gift; deciding ultimately on flowers. The Siblings of Sin in charge of grounds keeping probably wouldn’t be too thrilled, but they rarely ever were with him. But standing in front of you now was a completely different story. _How do his brothers do this?_ He pulled himself upright and stood as close to you as he could without invading personal space. It was now or never, he could do this. 

“Yes! I mean, these are for you. I-I picked them for you.” _Duh._ He could just hear his brother's teasings in his head; how he had scared the poor breathtaking Sister away. 

“They’re beautiful.” His tail flicked from side to side in satisfaction. It was a simple bouquet of four different flowers, he had clipped the stems with his claws, and tied them together in a knot of magenta ribbon. 

This whole exchange had come as a shock. You thought you had kept your crush on Mountain secret. Never told a soul, and never played favorites. So five months ago when you had struggled to reach a book in the library and he had been the one to effortlessly pluck it from the shelf and hand it to you; you thought for sure you’d given yourself away. Your cheeks ablaze and letting out a small thank you before scurrying as fast as you could to check it out.

Siblings of Sin weren’t shy by any means about their feelings, and Ghouls weren’t shy about reciprocating either. Since being summoned he hadn’t been as eager as his brothers to engage romantically with humans. So when he was in the library one rainy afternoon to collect paperwork, helping a struggling young Sister he had seen periodically in the church had seemed innocent at first. But when you looked up at him with large doe-like eyes, he was done for. 

Standing so close to her in the entrance to her bedroom, he had to find a way to make this moment last longer. He couldn’t keep his feelings for her secret any longer. 

“A red carnation specifically means love and admiration.” he handed the long-stemmed flower to you. “A gardenia means purity, sweetness, and secret love.” he took the white flower and tucked it into your hair, twisting the stem so it stayed in place. “A peony for-.” 

“Compassion and bashfulness.” you finished, you could tell he was blushing beneath the mask based on how he tucked his head down at your words and all but threw it at you. “What does the tulip mean?”

He stared at the final flower that waited in his hand as if it had suddenly manifested there. Looking back down at you waiting patiently for an answer he suddenly found the courage he had otherwise been too afraid to use. 

“A declaration of love.” Your breath caught in your throat and you could feel the heat rising from the back of your neck and up to your cheeks. You thought for sure your heart was going to burst out of your chest. 

“Have you been doing this the whole time?” He nodded. You’d be lying if you said you didn't like the attention. “Thank you Mountain.” 

His tail swished happily and he contemplated running to his brothers to tell them how cute you looked with flushed cheeks and a wide grin. 

“Wouldyouliketogotobreakfastwithme?” _So much for cool, calm, and collected._ He laughed nervously and re-asked the question this time slower and without yelling.

You agreed and smiled at him in such a gentle way that made him feel lighter than air. While you put the new flowers with the dandelions, he stood awkwardly in your room playing with his tail and looking around the room. There were six beds in total with a bedside table and lamp to the right of each bed. The different personalities of each girl were reflected in the bed dressings and various knick-knacks that resided on shelves and tables. It was easy to find your bed. He was however surprised to see that you had kept all of the gifts he had left you. 

“You kept them?” he asked in bewilderment striding to your area and picking up the red feather. 

“Of course I did. They're gifts and now that I know they're from you, I'll cherish them.” 

It was such a simple gesture - keeping his gifts that would ultimately have to be thrown away after they deteriorated. It was so simple but told him everything he suspected of you; your tender heart and kindness, your warmth and compassion. He would be a fool let you slip away.

“I really want to kiss you.” He whispered. 

“Then kiss me.”

Mountain didn't need any more encouragement after that. Placing one clawed finger under your chin and tilting it upward he bent his head to meet your lips. It was softer than you expected. The kiss was gentle but held a secret passion and longing for more. You held on to his forearm in support, afraid that if you let go you’d collapse. 

His grip on your chin changed to holding your hand. His fingers intertwined with yours; locking you in place as you added more heat to the kiss. You squeezed his hand as he rubbed his thumb across the back of yours. With a loud smack, the two of you pulled away for air for only a moment before diving right back in. 

Breakfast would just have to wait.


	2. Confession (Dewdrop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a crush on your best friend and decide to put all your feelings out on the table. But does he feel the same?

Looking back it was hard to say how you and Dewdrop became friends. He played guitar for the band project, you played cello for the choir. He was rambunctious and a never-ending source of energy, you were more laid back and easy going. He liked spicy, you liked sweet. But somehow it happened and two years later you've become inseparable. 

Honestly, it didn't matter why you became friends but you were glad you did. He was easy to talk to and he listened. You made each other laugh, some of your favorite memories were just lazy days you’d spend together. He made you feel safe and cared for. You felt like you could truly be yourself with him. He knew you better than anyone ever has, you could tell what the other was thinking just by a look.

Most of the clergy and other church attendants assumed you two were dating and were shocked whenever either one of you corrected them. Although to be perfectly honest you were getting tired of making corrections. 

You wanted the friendly hugs to last longer and the quick pecks on the cheek to move somewhere else. You wanted to be the object of his gaze and you wanted to share his bed for more than just movie night. You wanted so much more, but he was your best friend. You loved your best friend. 

Over the past few months, you dropped subtle hints that you liked him a little more than a best friend should. Touching his arm when he talked, complimenting him in front of his brothers, and even laughing a little louder and longer than necessary at one of his dumb jokes. But Dewdrop, Asmodeus bless him, was a little clueless. Subtlety was no longer an option. After asking for help from a fellow sister, you came up with a new plan of action; a letter. 

Once you started writing, you couldn’t stop. All the pent up emotions you had kept locked away and buried deep inside you poured from your brain and into your pencil. Everything you had ever wished to tell him in person but had been too afraid to do so. The butterflies he stirred inside you whenever he hugged you, the warmth you felt when he kisses your cheek, and how the simplest of gestures leave you weak in the knees. You would do anything to let those moments keep happening. You would do anything to let there be more. 

Once satisfied with what you had confessed you signed and sealed it inside an envelope addressed to him. 

On your way to his room, that’s when the ugly monster of self-doubt crept into your subconscious and your gut began to wrestle with your heart. How could you be so stupid? _A letter?_ What was this high school? What could he possibly see in someone like you? He was a demon summoned from hell to serve the church and play in a band. He could have his veritable pick of the litter when it came to a romantic partner. He could have any man or woman, why pick you? 

Your heart fought back your gut. What did you have to lose? He either felt the same or he didn't. You would never know unless you took the first step, and what's the worst that could happen? It certainly wouldn't be the end of the world. Plenty of people put themselves out there every single day, nothing can stop you from doing the same. You’re smart and attractive, vivacious and funny. He could only hope to be so lucky to be with you. 

Your heart won. 

With a deep breath and a quick prayer to Satan, you slid the envelope under his door. That's it. It was over and done. Your confession was out of your hands and you couldn’t take it back. For the first time in a long time, you felt free. 

There was no going back now. 

Back in your room, there was a surprise waiting for you. A folded piece of paper sat on the middle of your bed propped against your pillows. In your haste to deliver your own message, you must've forgotten to lock your door. 

Unfolding it you couldn't suppress the strangled whimper that pushed past your lips at the site of Dewdrop’s scratchy handwriting. 

My (Y/N), 

I’ve had to restart this several times because I can’t seem to find the right words. You leave me tongue-tied even when I’m alone. Wherever you are and wherever you go, you are always on my mind. 

You let yourself be vulnerable with me and trust me beyond my comprehension. I never imagined I would truly find another who I would want to spend so much time with. Someone who could truly touch my life the way you have, even without trying. I look forward to many more special moments together.

Many have asked what happened to create this new and better me. I tell them, without hesitation, it is you. Sometimes I feel like my heart will burst with all the longing and excitement I feel when I think of you. At night, I lie down and imagine you are here with me. I lie awake envisioning the heat of your body pressed to mine, and the lullaby of your voice in my ear. 

I want to hold you, kiss you, be with you, and most of all love you. I want to do everything with you because you are my everything. I can no longer keep the feelings I have for you secret. I love you. I think I love you more and more each day. If I could wish for one thing it would be for you to love me with a fraction of what I feel for you. 

Irrevocably Yours,   
Dewdrop

By the time you finished his letter, you had tears pouring down your cheeks. This was the most romantic thing you had ever read in your life. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you would receive something so heartfelt and loving, much less from Dew. 

_Dew!_

You had to find him. You must've missed each other on the way to one another's rooms. What were the odds of this? This was like the cheesy romantic comedies you and the other sisters would sometimes go to. You clutched his letter in your hand and sprinted back down the halls to find him. 

Suddenly you spotted a flash of silver. “Dew!” you shouted catching his attention just as he ran around a corner looking for you, his head perked up at the sound of your voice. You noticed your letter was also clasped in his fist. 

For a second you paused in front of one another, the next you were jumping into his arms. Wrapping your legs around his waist he supported you by holding the bottom of your thighs. Wasting no time your mouths smashed together in a collision that was all teeth and bumped noses. It was sloppy and probably didn’t look very good from the outside, but it didn’t matter. He was kissing you and you were kissing him. The sun shone brighter, the sky was bluer, and the very air tasted sweeter.

He set you back down on the stone floor but your mouths never separated. One hand still holding your confession he held your face in his hands drawing you closer to the point where you were standing on his shoes. When he finally did pull away, you buried your face in his neck and his hands fell to your waist.

“I take it you got mine too?” you nodded, your face still buried in his neck. 

“Did you mean what you said?” you asked pulling back but still keeping your arms locked around his neck.

“Every word.” he tucked a stray strand of hair that had fallen from your veil behind your ear. 

"Can you believe we did the same thing?” 

“Well, you always said we could read each other's mind.” he laughed kissing your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading!


	3. A Night Out on the Town (Aether)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night out can Aether admit to what you've known all along?

Aether whispered, “I've waited all day for this.” before extending you an arm's length away and spinning you back to him.

“Which part?” you smiled moving your hips as his hands brought you closer to his body guiding you in time to the music.

“All of it.” 

Aether had really outdone himself on this date. First, it was dinner at an upscale restaurant that you were still trying to figure out how he got reservations for, then a movie that even though it wasn't very good it gave you an excuse to have his arm around your shoulders, and now it was drinking and dancing at a new club you’d been asking to check out. 

The music went faster and Aether's feet moved faster. He held both your hands and used his arms to guide your steps. You had no idea he was such a skilled dancer, a fact that you weren't going to let go to waste. 

The two of you had gone on a few dates in the past. Usually, it was somewhere private like a jaunt in the park or a trip to a museum, nothing like this that allowed him to show you off. Honestly, you relished in it. You decided to wear your hair up with your makeup a different way, and a new emerald party dress that accentuated your curves and fanned out when you twirled. 

The song was replaced to something slower which allowed Aether to hold you closer. His large hand took residence on your lower back, his fingers splayed out mimicking the actions of what his tail would be doing had they not been in public. His other hand held yours tightly to his chest. You rested your head against his chest and could hear the soft pounding of his heart. 

“So did you have a good Valentine's Day?” he inquired rolling your bodies in time to the music. 

“The best yet. Thank you, Aether.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” He purred bringing your hand to his lips leaving a soft kiss to your knuckles. 

As curfew ticked closer and closer the two of you decided it was best to call it a night. Helping you into your coat, his claws brushed the exposed skin of your neck in the off shoulder dress you wore. You had chosen this style it on purpose knowing perfectly well it would drive him wild and you were right, you recognized the hungry look in his eyes immediately. 

Rather than take a cab back to church grounds, he suggested walking in an attempt to make the night last a little longer. After a few minutes, you started to regret walking as your stockinged legs started to feel like icicles. But with the present company, it was easy to overlook it.

You switched back into your conversation from earlier; complaining about the movie you’d just seen. 

“I've never been a big fan of movies where the entire conflict is based on a misunderstanding.”

“Me too! If they would've just been honest with each other from the beginning they could've avoided the whole mess.” You continued while Aether vigorously nodded his head. 

“I mean is it really that hard to admit you like someone and thought they were your boyfriend?” You looked away trying to hide your blush but in looking away, you missed the way he also turned his head to avoid being seen by you. _Actually Aether..._

“Let's get ice cream!” he changed the subject and all but dragged you to the small corner establishment that had quickly caught his attention with its neon lights.

“But it’s February.”

“So?” he ordered two single scoop cones; strawberry for you, rocky road for him. 

“So, it's cold.”

He looked at you like you had cabbage for hair. “Babe it's never too cold for ice cream. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend?” a smirk started to quirk the ends of your lips, the two of you hadn't had the boyfriend/girlfriend talk yet. Now it was his turn to get sheepish. He nervously fumbled with his money as he paid the vendor and passed your cone to you. You thanked him and the pair of you continued on your journey home in silence. 

“It wouldn't be so bad you know.” 

“What?” he crunched on the last remains of his cone; jeez he ate fast. 

“Being your girlfriend.” you didn't know if you still were riding the adrenalin from dancing or if you had taken a page from the stupid movie you had just seen. 

“If you were my girlfriend, and this is a big if, what would that be like?” Aether just wanted to hear you say it one more time. Had he daydreamed about it? Naturally. Had thoughts of you kept him up at night? Of course. 

“Well, you wouldn't have to work so hard to impress me.” You loved the fancy restaurant with the food you couldn't pronounce, and the expensive crystal, and the cloth napkins. But it wasn't you and it certainly wasn't him. It was fun for a laugh seeing patrons and waiters stare at the pair of you when you swaggered in. What mattered more was just being together. “If you were my boyfriend it could burgers and karaoke for all I care.” 

“I'll keep that in mind for next time.” 

“Next time?”

“Sure. Gotta think ahead for next year when it's our anniversary.” you couldn’t look him in the eye as you bit your bottom lip to hide your grin and your face turned beet red.

“We’d have to be dating for that.” you finished your ice cream and tossed the paper into the trash. 

“It does sound kinda nice though, calling you my girlfriend.” he brushed his hand against yours with his pinky finger.

“It sounds nice hearing it.” you opened your palm letting his slide into place with yours. When you made it back to the perimeter gates, the usual course of action was to go your separate ways. It wasn't as if relationships between humans and ghouls were forbidden, it was just you didn't know what _this_ was. Instead, Aether kept a tight hold of your hand and led you back to the Girls Dormitory. 

Outside your door, he stopped and looked at your joined hands. “You know, what I said about calling you my girlfriend? I meant it.”

“Good.” Rising up on your tip toes you met his mouth with a kiss. This wasn't the first and it wasn't going to be the last, but it felt different. His tongue skimmed your bottom lip and he let go of your hand so he could hold the back of your head. More kisses followed and you couldn't get enough.

“The night's still young, we can make it last longer you know.”

“Do you have any ideas?” he asked playfully tilting his head to the side. 

“I can think of a few.” you responded by taking his hand and leading him into your room. With his foot he kicked the door closed and locked it behind him, his smile was infectious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just pretend that Ghouls can walk around in public and not get chased out of town with torches and pitchforks.


	4. A Proposal (Rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A carefully planned date goes wrong in every way possible. Or has it?

A few weeks ago Rain asked different Siblings of Sin what human women like to do on Valentine’s Day. He even asked his pack sisters Cirrus and Cumulus for ideas for romantic evenings. Valentine’s Day was a human construct and such a foreign concept to Ghouls. He just didn’t see the appeal; decorations of chubby babies with tiny wings wearing diapers and heart-shaped candy that tastes like chalk. In Hell, it was more of a celebration of fertility and sexuality. There was a lottery that took place over two days with consenting Demons, it usually involved a lot of peacocking and the occasional fight. Even in Hell, he didn't particularly care for it. 

One thing was for certain, in every single one of the suggestions he received, food was somehow involved. So he saved up his earnings as a bassist and bought wine (Cirrus’ idea), chocolate (Cumulus’ idea), fresh strawberries and cherries, and made bruschetta on toasted bread.

Even though he could take it or leave it with regards to the holiday, it did provide an excellent opportunity for something he had been contemplating for a long time. This wasn't something he could ask out of the clear blue, this took some romancing. If he did this right this was going to be a night to remember, it needed to be special.

In storage, he found a wicker picnic basket and a large red plaid blanket in an old trunk. He knew the perfect place to hold a nighttime picnic. He laid out the blanket in a clearing that had an unlimited view of the Unholy Vatican and the city. If you looked hard enough you could see a slice of the Baltic Sea. In empty mason jars, he inserted tea lights he had swiped from the chapel. After lighting them and inspecting his work, he took off to find you. 

When he brought you to the little spot he created, you were pleasantly surprised. He was never one for grand gestures of love, and this was the perfect mix of keeping things the way he preferred low key and surprising her all the same. His tail flicked eagerly from side to side as you complimented his work and laid kisses on his lips. Leading you to the blanket he opened the first container of food. He wasn't however expecting your look of dismay.

“Does the kitchen have mice?” you asked. He questioned what you were talking about, you responded by pointing at the open container that waited in his hands. 

Inside, every piece of bruschetta had all but been devoured. He opened a different container to see that the end of every strawberry was bitten off and only the stems of the cherries were left. Half of every piece of chocolate in the box was missing. The wine thankfully remained untouched. 

“I'm so sorry (Y/N), I don't know what happened.” Rain’s heart sank to his shoes. All the trial and error he went through to make sure the bruschetta turned out the way it was supposed to and the bread didn't get too toasted. 

None of this made any sense. The food was sealed in plastic containers inside a basket that he had buckled shut so no animals could get to it. He only left it unattended on the hill for a moment or two. He never told a single soul what he was doing. He didn't see anybody all day, except for Dew when he left the kitchen. 

_Dewdrop_. That sneaky bastard. He must've raided his basket when he was called out of the kitchen for a split second. He probably thought this would be a good joke. Next time he sees Dew, he’s going to kill him. 

For right now he had to just ignore it. 

“Well, I do have wine, we can still have a toast at least.” he uncorked the wine and searched the basket for the wine glasses. Only they weren't there. Rain’s chest started to constrict, this was getting worse by the minute. 

“I know I put glasses in here. Where are they?” he took everything out of the picnic basket and even tipped it upside down, but the two wine glasses he nicked from the cupboards were nowhere to be seen. Growing increasingly frustrated he sat back down in a huff. He was seriously going to kill Dewdrop now. “I swear I put them in here.”

“It's okay we can share, it's not like we haven’t shared spit before.” you smiled with a shrug taking a sip of the ruby liquid that left a slight burn down your throat. Passing the bottle to him you stopped short upon seeing the Ghoul look as if he was on the verge of tears. “Rain baby, what's wrong?”

His shoulders slumped and he refused to look you in the eye. His carefully planned evening had just gone up in smoke. “It’s our first Valentine's Day and I wanted everything to be perfect. I asked for advice, I saved money so I could buy the food myself, I spent the afternoon making sure everything was just right, and Dew ruined it. I wanted to ask you if -.” 

“Ask me what?”

“I can’t the moment’s ruined.”

“Rain, it doesn't matter if Dew ate the food or stole the glasses or if he peed on the blanket. I wanted to spend the day with you and I have. I love you.” placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. “You can ask me anything.” 

Rather than talk, he plucked a folded piece of pink construction paper and handed it to you, when you unfolded it you realized he had cut it into the shape of a seashell. Written in beautiful cursive with a purple marker were the words: 

 

_On this Valentine,  
Will you be mine?_

 

He moved in front of you and took both your hands before speaking. “I've given it a lot of thought and I want us to take the next step together.” 

“You what?” 

“You're it for me. I know it hasn't quite been a year, but when you know, you know ya know?”

“Know what?”

“Some couples wait only a few months while others can take years before they do it.”

“Do _what_?”

“(Y/N), I want to be bonded to you. I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I didn't know if I believed in soulmates until I met you. You are the missing piece that puts me back together. Within you, I have found a home and I have found inspiration. I belong to you as you belong to me. I am devoted to you. I want to be together in the only way someone like me can, to be forever linked.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” he sounded shocked almost as if he expected you would turn him down. 

“Yes, Rain. I love you more than I’ve ever loved another individual. There isn't anything on earth that I would deny you and there isn't anything on earth that would make me happier than to be bonded with you.” 

“You're sure? Cause once we go through the ritual there's no going back. It would go against-.”

“Rain, shut up and kiss me.” 

So he did. You could feel his smile as he pressed his lips to yours. Of all the ways you were expecting this evening to go, this wasn't one of them, but now that it was happening you couldn’t see it going any other way.

“Wait! I have something else for you.” reaching into the front pocket of his pants he produced a velvet burgundy box. “I think I scared the jeweler, but she seemed to know what I was going for. She called it a ‘promise ring’.” Inside was a platinum ring with the middle part of the band forming a downward pointing triangle, his symbol, with your birthstone in the center.

“It's perfect, Rain.” He slid it onto your left middle finger. “I love it and I love you. What I have for you kinda pales in comparison.”

“That won’t be true.” From the pocket of your discarded coat, you handed him your homemade Valentine. On a piece of paper, you drew a picture of a person that looked like you sitting on a dock with a bucket of hearts at their feet while reeling in the catch of a merman that resembled him. You glued the drawing to a piece of blue paper that you lined with paper lace. Within the drawing of clouds in your own cursive you wrote:

 

_A hundred hearts_  
_would be too few_  
_To carry all my love for you._

 

“I love yours more. I’ll keep it forever.” 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down to the blanket. Balancing himself over you with one arm, the other brushed your cheek and neck. Every time you kissed him it felt like the first time, the same butterflies and clouded thoughts. Your lips moved in tandem and you could taste the wine in his mouth. Holding onto his bicep you needed him closer. 

At first, you hadn't noticed the light misting that had started to fall, you were too focused on your _fiancé_ \- is that what he was? - caressing your hip and leaving a trail of kisses down your neck. It wasn't until droplets got heavier and picked up in speed that you noticed the extinguished tea lights. Scrambling to your feet, the pair of you gathered your belongings and ran back to the church grounds laughing the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No Valentine’s were harmed in the rain. 
> 
> Thus concludes ghostbcfandomevents’ prompt week. I missed yesterday’s prompt so I hope this makes up for it.  
> This was a lot of fun and I hope to post more writings in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> In all my years of reading fanfiction, I've never worked up the nerve to “publish” any ideas. Instead, I’d keep it to myself in drafts that would eventually get deleted.  
> Feedback, criticism, and suggestions are encouraged. Please let me know of any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
